poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
Tino's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is an upcoming Weekenders/SpongeBob crossover film to be created by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It is sequel to Sonic876's ''Tino's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'''' and LegoKyle14's ''Otis' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.'' It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot A pirate named Burger-Beard (whom Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Megan (LEGO Friends), Nora Beady, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Kurumi Tokisaki, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Kurumi Tokisaki, Riser Phenex, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Bradley Nicholson, Jack Spicer, Janet, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, and Aya Kanazawa work for) and his band of seagulls travel to an island to obtain a magical book whose any written text comes true. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants, a childlike sea sponge who loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant and faithfully guards the secret Krabby Patty secret formula from Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket and business rival to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's boss. Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Leo and Luna, Tupu, Norton, Whatzup, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Zoey Hanson, Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy, Lola Mbola, RobotGirl, Gus Turner, Princess Tutu, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Bobbie, Ronnie Anne, Iago, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Miss Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla and Russell Ferguson, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kujira), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Cheer, Share, Funshine, Oopsy, Grumpy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny Peterson, who are now staying in Bikini Bottom for a while, hanging out with SpongeBob and they are helping him at the Krusty Krab and protecting the secret formula. In the undersea town of Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab is attacked by Plankton. After a military battle with giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender: he uses a decoy of himself to offer the greedy Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which he hides inside to gain access to Krabs' vault. Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. However, just as he is about to escape, SpongeBob catches him. They have a tug of war over the formula, but it magically vanishes before either can claim it. Without the secret formula, SpongeBob cannot make more Krabby Patties, and the customers become ravenous. Only SpongeBob, Tino and all the others believe that Plankton is innocent of stealing the formula, and when all of Bikini Bottom turns on them, SpongeBob rescues Plankton with a giant soap bubble that he, Plankton, Tino and all the others fly away in. Bikini Bottom is soon reduced to chaos because of the absence of the cherished and much-relied on Krabby Patty. SpongeBob and our heroes propose they and Plankton team up to get the formula back; they attempt to show Plankton the meaning of teamwork, but he doesn't quite understand. Eventually, the duo, Tino and all the others decide to go to the Chum Bucket and rescue Karen, Plankton's computer wife, to use as a power source for a time machine that will take them to the moment before the formula disappeared. They assemble the machine at an abandoned taco restaurant, but accidentally travel far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin whose job it is to oversee the cosmos. They eventually succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake Plankton had left. Burger Beard, who's removed the final page of the book and rewritten the story so that he gets the formula, converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community. The final page, which Burger Beard discarded in the ocean, lands on the tree dome of Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob's friend and a squirrel living underwater. Crazed by the lack of Krabby Patties, Sandy thinks the page is a sign from the burger gods, and suggests a sacrifice be made to appease them. The town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, but he smells Krabby Patties, and the crowd allows him to follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles returns because SpongeBob, who'd neglected to keep Saturn and Jupiter from colliding, cost him his job as overseer of the universe. However, he hated the job and is glad to be out of it, and thanks SpongeBob by allowing him and his friends (Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick) the ability to breathe on land. Plankton joins also, stowed away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles shoots them out of his blowhole and they land on a beach. The team locates Burger Beard, and, using the book, he banishes them to Pelican Island. Using Squidward's ink and the final page, SpongeBob rewrites the entire team as superheroes. They return and give chase to Burger Beard, unable to apprehend him until Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, becomes a muscle bound hero and comes to assist them. He retrieves the formula and, having learned the values of teamwork, returns it to Mr. Krabs. With Krabby Patties back, Bikini Bottom returns to order, and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival, bringing things back to the status quo. Back in the surface, Burger Beard, who landed on a beach after getting tossed by Plankton, and the seagulls begin to sing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. However, just before finishing the song, Bubbles comes and interrupts them to stop singing as he does not like the song. Bubbles and the seagulls then get into a rap battle in which the seagulls won. Bubbles then travels them back in time so the seagulls can finish the song. As soon as the seagulls and other sea animals finish the song, Bubbles then admits it was really good, finishing the film. Trivia * The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Bobbie, Ronnie Anne, Iago, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkely, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Miss Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla and Russell Ferguson, Riser Phenex, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon Kujira), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Cheer, Share, Funshine, Oopsy, Grumpy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Megan (LEGO Friends), Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Kurumi Tokisaki, Bradley Nicholson, Mallock, Jack Spicer, Nora Beady, Darla Dimple, Lucius Heinous VII, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Janet, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, and Aya Kanazawa guest stars in this film. * Despite being villainous friends with Plankton, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Megan (LEGO Friends), Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Kurumi Tokisaki, Bradley Nicholson, Mallock, Jack Spicer, Nora Beady, Darla Dimple, Lucius Heinous VII, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Janet, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, and Aya Kanazawa will be working for Burger-Beard. * Sunset Shimmer will be absent in this film. * This film take place from Otis' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The storyline will continue in ''Tino's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. Cast Main Heroes: * * * Special Guest: (LegoKyle14's Pooh's Adventure Team) * * * (And the rest) * Transcript * Tino's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water/Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Underwater films Category:Superhero Films Category:Travel Films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway